


Fourth Wall

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Fourth Dimension [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: twistedshorts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fargo being Fargo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: "Allison...we broke the multiverse!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in the 4th season of Eureka, but nowhere in particular for BTVS. Written for the 2013 Twisted Shorts Ficathon.

Fargo flung himself into his own office, interrupting the informal meeting Allison, Carter and Jo were having while they waited for him.

"We have a problem!"

The three immediately straightened. Or, rather, Carter and Allison straightened. Jo, daily on the receiving end of these kinds of outbursts, rolled her eyes. "What’s it this time, Fargo?" She refused to get excited until she got more details.

He threw his hands out. "Buffy!"

Jo slumped in her seat and covered her eyes. Allison winced. "Really Fargo?"

"Yes, really! This is important!"

The look on Allison’s face clearly said that she disagreed. "Okay, Fargo, look, I know this...this timeline is different and perhaps missing some of the things you’re used to from home but--"

"No! It’s not that. I mean, yeah..." The tension in Fargo’s body dropped. "...it is in a way, but not for the reason you think. I swear," he added, hands held out in front of him.

Allison’s raised eyebrow begged to differ.

Jo was still had her hands over her eyes.

Carter, completely confused, looked between the other three: Jo who wouldn’t look up, Allison who was disturbed, and Fargo who...was more disturbed. "What? What am I missing? Who is this Buffy person?"

"The Vampire Slayer," Jo said from under her hand.

"I’m sorry, did you say ‘Vampire Slayer’? Like, as a vocation? Like, seriously? Because this might take the weird-Eureka cake. I’m just saying."

Jo dropped her hand and looked at her former boss. "No, not as a vocation. You know, the TV show?"

"C’mon, Carter," Allison said, jumping in. "Remember the Buffy-marathon S.A.R.A.H. put on for Zoe when she was sick in bed for three days last Spring?"

Frowning, Carter said, "I thought S.A.R.A.H. meant that she was having a marathon sleepover."

"Me and Jo came over!"

"I thought you were being nice!"

Allison messaged her forehead with her fingertips. Lowering her hand, she turned her attention to Fargo. "Look, I realize that Buffy was you favorite show, but it’s not actually a crisis if it doesn’t exist here."

"Allison, it’s worse than that. We broke the multiverse."

_"Fargo."_

"What? No! It’s true!" He took a deep breath and met their eyes in turn. "Buffy...is here."

Allison and Jo groaned and hid their faces. Carter rolled his eyes. "Okay, Fargo, if Buffy’s here, then why are you so freaked out."

"No! You guys don’t understand. Buffy is _here_. Here in Eureka here."

Carter glanced at the two women, neither of them willing to look up. "I’m sorry," he said to Fargo, "but I still don’t get it."

Huffing, Fargo stomped off to his desk and snatched a tablet lying there. Stopping only long enough to tap something into it, he brought it over to the sheriff. "Buffy is _here_. Look!"

Carter took the tablet that had been shoved nearly under his nose and studied it. "Um, I wasn’t a fan, so I’m not sure I understand what I’m seeing. This is the employee profile for a scientist named Buffy Anne Summers. What’s the big--"

Allison and Jo snapped to attention. _"What?!"_

"Uh, is that a problem?"

Allison snatched the tablet from Carter, Jo looking over her head. "Well, hell."

Throwing himself into his chair, Fargo smirked at his three guests. "Told you so."

Fin[ite]


End file.
